


Homecoming

by culturevulture73



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Sibling incest implied, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/pseuds/culturevulture73
Summary: Back home after a long day in the Senate, wild space, and training pilots.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



"We can talk over dinner."

Leia stared at the comm. "Luke, you're coming home?"

"Yeah. I'm just about to make the last jump. Should be home mid-afternoon your time."

"I'm in hearings all day. I hope I'll be free for dinner."

"I don't care if it's a box of Chalandrian food on the couch. Where's Han today?"

"He's helping out Wedge with his new recruits. I'll comm him so he doesn't go drinking with them afterward. You might see him at the port." She smiled, even if he couldn't see her. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you two so much. I have a whole hold of Jedi knowledge, though; holocrons, artifacts."

"I can't wait to talk to you about it. The good news is that we're about to go on break for a week. I do have a townhall and some constituent meetings. But I should have at least one whole day free."

"A whole day? I don't know if I can handle that. A whole day without you doing very important Senate business might send Han and me into a coma or something."

"Very funny, Jedi, very funny."

“I'll see you tonight.”

 

The second hearing dragged but Leia couldn't do anything but look interested since it was live on the holonet. 

Her datapad vibrated under her fingertips. She smothered her smile at the comm from Han "look who turned up to help me teach today" with a holoimage of them. That alone got her through the rest of the hearings, even the last one, which descended into a contentious argument between the two major parties. She kept her cool by looking at the cheerful image of a grinning Han, his arm around Luke's neck, Luke's smile peeping out from under a newly grown beard.

 

Leia palmed open the apartment door and locked it behind her, dropping her work bag at the entry, where it would remain for tonight. She smelled Chalandrian takeout and heard the hum of something on the viewer, probably an old holovid. 

Han was slouched on the couch, beer in hand. Luke was laid out next to him, head pillowed on Han's thigh, obviously asleep. Han was absently carding his fingers through the dark blond hair. 

Leia crept over and collected a kiss from Han before dropping into the overstuffed chair next to him. 

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Bout half an hour. He pushed like hell to get here today. You know him, a nap and he'll be all bright-eyed again." He grinned. "We watched you on the Senate channel for awhile. You were on fire."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad they don't let us carry weapons, I could have cheerfully stunned half the committee and their witnesses. What a load of bantha poodoo. Trying to deny benefits to beings they wouldn't recognize if they stepped over them getting out of their deluxe speeders. Anyway, enough of that. Should we let him keep the beard?" she asked, seeing Luke's eyes flutter as he woke. 

"I figure we'll see if there's any burn on us before we make him shave it," Han said, smiling, rubbing at the dark blond fur before Luke caught his hand. 

"I'm keeping the beard for now. Makes me look more distinguished and more like the Jedi that the galaxy thinks I should look like." Luke slowly sat up and turned so he could see both of them. 

"I don't know," Leia mock scowled. "Going to take getting used to. So you had –" She gestured to the box on the caf table.

"Just that appetizer you hate, zhong zhen. The rest is in the refrigerator, so we don’t die of food poisoning." Han grinned. "If we, ah, want to give our knight a proper homecoming, that is. Unless you're starving?"

Leia smiled. "Oh, I'm starving, but not for food right now." 

"What I definitely wanted to hear," Luke said, getting to his feet. "C'mon. I have been dreaming about this for a solid week."

"Just a week?" Han teased, letting Luke pull him up from the couch. "I think we've been dreaming a little longer."

"Hey, you two had each other." Luke turned to Leia, pulling her to her feet.

She scruffed at his hair. "You need a shower first, I think." 

"Real water – yes. Absolutely. If you're coming along with me?"

Leia smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

"Well, don't work too hard or anything," Luke didn't let go of their hands. "I mean, I just flew in from wild space and all."

Han smirked at him. "Really? That was an average week for me before I met you two."

Luke ducked under Han's arm. "Gee, Han, could you tell us stories of when you were a pirate?"

Leia laughed and ducked under Han's other arm, as he started laughing too. 

"Why did I get involved with you two again?" Han sighed theatrically as they staggered towards the fresher.

"Because you love us?" Luke said, looking at Leia, then they both looked up at Han with matching smiles.

"Yeah, there's that." Han grinned. "And all that comes with it. C'mon."

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff from the prompt "We can talk over dinner."


End file.
